listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stranger Things.
Season #1 The Vanishing of Will Byers *Hawkins Lab Scientist - Abducted and mauled by the Demogorgon *Benny Hammond - Shot in the head by Connie Frazier Holly, Jolly *''Barbara "Barb" Holland ''- Slaughtered by the Demogorgon: Debatable The Body *Agent Shepard - Eaten off screen by the Demogorgon The Monster *Henry - Eaten off screen by the Demogorgon *Dale - Eaten off screen by the Demogorgon *Deer - Hit by a car then eaten by the Demgorgon The Bathtub *''Barbara "Barb" Holland ''- Confirmed by Eleven to have been killed by the Demogorgon when we see her body The Upside Down *'Agent Connie Frazier '- Brain blown up by Eleven *'Dr Martin Brenner '- Mauled by the Demogorgon *'Library Tendril '- Shot by Hopper *Sarah Hopper - Died of cancer in a flashback *'The Demogorgon '- Disintegrated by Eleven Season #2 Mad Max *Squirrel - Thrown against a tree by Eleven *Hunter - Killed when Eleven threw a burning log at him Will the Wise *Mews - Eaten by D'Artagnan *Nerdy Tech - Mauled by Demodogs The Spy *Several Hawkins Lab Scientists - Mauled by Demodogs *Several Hawkins Lab Security Guards - Mauled by Demodogs Dig Dug *Hawkins Lab Security Guard - Shot by Terry Ives in a flashback *''Terry Ives'' - Killed when Hawkins basically broke her brain in a flashback: Doesn't really die but she is unable to move and basically can't speak The Lost Sister *Hawkins Lab Employee - Shot in the head by Kali The Mind Flayer *'Several Demodogs '- Smashed by Steve with the bat *''Bob Newby - Mauled by Demodogs The Gate *'Several Demodogs '- Shot by Hopper *'The Rest of the Demodogs '- Killed when Eleven closed the gate to the Upside Down *'D'Artagnan '- Killed when Eleven closed the gate Season #3 Suzie, Do You Copy *Unnamed Russian Scientist - Choked out by Grigori *Several Rats - Melted by the Mind Flayer to create his physical form *'Billy Hargrove'' ''- Killed by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed: Revived when Eleven made him remember who he was The Mall Rats *Jack Driscoll - Died of an unknown cause *Doris's Basement Rat - Melted by the Mind Flayer to create his physical form The Case of the Missing Lifeguard *''Heather Holloway - Killed by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed The Sauna Test *''Doris Driscoll ''- Killed off screen by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed The Flayed *Janet Holloway - Killed by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed *'Tom Holloway - Killed by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed *'Bruce Lowe '- Killed off screen by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed *'Bruce Lowe (Flayed) '- Smashed by Nancy with a fire extinguisher *'Tom Holloway (Flayed) '- Stabbed by Jonathan with scissors E Pluribus Unum *Adam - Killed off screen by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed *David - Killed off screen by the Mind Flayer: Became one of the Flayed *'Heather Holloway (Flayed) '- Melted by the Mind Flayer to create it's physical form *'Janet Holloway (Flayed) '- Melted by the Mind Flayer to create it's physical form *'Doris Driscoll (Flayed) '- Melted by the Mind Flayer to create it's physical form *'Adam (Flayed) '- Melted by the Mind Flayer to create it's physical form *'David (Flayed) '- Melted by the Mind Flayer to create it's physical form *'All of the Flayed except Billy '- Melted by the Mind Flayer to create it's physical form The Bite *''Dr Alexei ''- Shot by Grigori The Battle of Starcourt *'Grigori' - Thrown into the gate machine by Hopper *'Billy Hargrove (Flayed) '- Died after Eleven made Billy remember who he was *''Billy Hargrove '- ''Sacrificed himself to save Eleven resulting in the Mind Flayer stabbing him numerous times *''Chief Jim Hopper ''- Blew up along with the Gate Machine after Joyce turned it off *'The Mind Flayer - Died after Joyce turned off the Gate Machine